To Be King
by NarutoUzumaki72
Summary: It can be tough being King. People constantly after you and your love. Troubled pasts and a possibly troubled future. All you can do is hope to get through it all alive. Violence. BoyXBoy. NoctisXOC. Hiatus for a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

He's the image of perfection. His stature. He stands tall and silent like no other. His hair is blacker than night and his eyes crystalline blue. Although. At the right time they will flash red. Redder than any shade of it. The perfect red. He's loving and caring towards me. Never yells or hurts me. Constantly telling me that he loves me. We hold each other dear to our hearts. Who is this perfect man you ask? Well he's no one other than Noctis Lucis Caelum. The love of my life. The one who I depend on. The one I will love forever.

**~~~~-(Line Break)-~~~~**

I lay with him in bed snuggled into his chest smiling to myself. I had just woken up, and feeling nice and warm I opened my eyes. When they were open I gasped. I could never get used to the sight of him sleeping. He was calmer than calm and positively handsome. His crystal eyes were hidden behind pale lids with long lashes. His mouth was set into a small smile and I started to play with his hair. His oh so perfect hair. It was a shade of black that rivaled night in its shade of darkness. I put on a small smile again as he wakes up.

"Good-morning, love." He murmured before kissing me on my forehead. "Did you sleep well?" He quietly asked me. His voice was deep and smooth. Like a lovely lullaby.

"Mm. I did." I said shifting. "Really well in-fact. No nightmares. Nothing at all. Just nice and warm." I gave him a light kiss.

He smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He sat up bringing him with me so that I was leaning back onto his chest as he sat against the headboard. "What are we doing today?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Do you want to take a walk in the outlet? If you find something that interests you we can buy it." He stated while massaging my shoulders.

"Okay. That sounds like a nice plan." I then get up and walk to the showers. As I shower I start to wonder how I deserved Noctis. He's so perfect when I'm… Well the opposite.  
Imperfect.

I have felt hate from strangers. Pain of their actions towards me. Even my family hates me. They disowned me and has done everything they can to make my life hell outside of my home with Noctis. Its gone so far as it is not save for me to go outside without someone I trust. And the only one I trust at this point is him. He's the only one who is nice to me. No one else even tries to befriend me. He said that when his friends come back from a four year trip we can go meet them. I had agreed.. But it makes me increasingly nervous as the days draw near to meet them. Only a week.

I give a sigh as I step out. I smell the aroma of breakfast so I hurriedly tug on boxers, a black and grey shirt with some black jeans before walking into the kitchen.

**~~~~-(Line Break)-~~~~**

As we neared one of the various entries to the outlet I noticed that he had already drawn into himself. He was walking closer towards me afraid of the looks he was getting. I looked and glared at anyone who dared to look at him in such a menacing way. I then whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, love. They don't mean a thing. As long as I'm here they cant do anything to you. Not as long as I'm here." He seemed to relax a bit at that and he looked up at me offering a small smile. I smiled back at him winking causing him to giggle. I had known from the moment I met him. He was very special. That night was a strange one.

**~~~~-(Line Break)-~~~~**

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from a restaurant alone. I had wanted to get out of the castle to have dinner. It had started raining and my hair was sticking to my forehead. As I'm walking I hear a gunshot. At first I think nothing of it until I hear another and a loud scream. It sounds as if its coming from an alley ahead. I run up to if and inside I find a man in his thirties standing over a man that looks around twenty. I look to see that the older man has a gun pointed towards him and I scowl marching up to him. _

_"Hey. What do you think your doing?" I growled at the older man. Upon inspection the younger on the ground had bruises, cuts, and at least four bullets in the torso area. Why is this man doing this? "Well?" I was getting impatient. _

_"L-lord Noctis.. I'm simply getting rid of a being who doesn't deserve to live." He took a breath, getting more confident. "He is nothing but trash." I see his hand start to tighten around the gun as he faces the other man._

_"Stop." I order grasping his wrist. "Leave now or you will regret even being born." I breath a sigh of relief as the man flees. I bend down to look at the man only to wince at his injuries. He has three of the bullets lodged in his stomach area. The last in his chest. I immediately pick him up for him to snap his eyes wide open. _

_"Who a-are you? A-are you going to hurt m-me?" He gasped out before coughing up blood._

_"No. I am taking you to the hospital." He then closes his eyes after muttering out a barely spoken_

_"Thank you…"  
_

_Flashback End_

**~~~~-(Line Break)-~~~~**

As we were riding in the car Noctis asked the driver to pull over at a restaurant. It was your standard restaurant . It had items like Onigri, Sushi, Ramen, Dango, and Various Stir fries. Once we stopped we got to go into the building. When the waiter asks us what we would like we accept wine and then we proceeded to select two random dishes. We get them in record time considering he is the king.

We ate talking about random things, occasionally stealing from each others plate. Soon we were done and we decided to take a walk into the spacious park. No one was here and it was quiet. We laid in the grass for awhile staring at the clouds. Just basing in each others presence.

Although its all shattered when we hear the click of a gun near us.

**~~~~-(Line Break)-~~~~**

_Short... I know.. I apologize for that. Really. I do. -Tries to look as convincing as I can with a straight face-  
This is my first time writing anything like Final Fantasy.. I usually stick to Naruto and sometimes Fullmetal Alchemist.  
Since I'm currently obsessed with Noctis.. We'll see if this holds out.  
Review! Make suggestions! It'll help more than you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

The everlasting silence was devastated by the click of a gun. Immediately Noctis and I are on our feet. I extend my senses to only be shocked at the size of the army before us. It was vast and seemed to never end. "Noctis.. There's so many soldiers." I mutter to him. They were fast approaching us. We could hear the march.

"Zeno, love, don't worry. We'll be fine. We are not of the elite for nothing." He then flashes me a smirk that makes me more confident. "Get ready. They're almost here." We stand in silent anticipation.

As soon as the first wave of soldiers come through Noctis and I are already slashing away. Some times if you're looking, you'll see his crest flash its blue color. It's always beautiful to me.

But when I see mine I burn with hatred. My crest at most times appears a blood red. Although when I'm really upset or under pressure, even hurt, it turns black. Right now its red as mercury as I flash to various soldiers after killing them. I looked over to Noctis to see him fairing well. Only now do I realize I should have never done that. I'm hit with two bullets in my stomach and a gash on my arm. I don't let it distract me and only use the pain and my newfound anger to fuel my battle.

**~-~-~-~-~-(Line Break)-~-~-~-~-~-**

As I finish of five soldiers with a slash of my blade I catch a slight break. I glace over at Zeno only to see his flashing crest black. My eyes only widen further when I see blood that isn't his opponent's dripping to the ground. His expression doesn't tell of any pain. Just that he's angry. Really angry.

After my short half minute break I'm hit with yet another wave. As my rune flashes, my weapons spill around me cutting who I cannot reach. I throw my sword, impaling and going straight through 3 soldiers. I then flash to it and spin slashing and killing about twelve more.

After about an hour of doing various combos they finally stop and we just have to finish around twenty more. As I'm fixing to kill five with a sweep of my blade I feel three distinct pressures in my back. I was shot. I ignore it and instead do a three-sixty spin knocking off all ten. I look over at Zeno to see him leaning heavily on his sword with soldiers dead at his feet. I begin to walk over to him.

**~-~-~-~-~-(Line Break)-~-~-~-~-~-**

As I clear off the last soldier, the extent of my injuries finally hit me. Besides the bullets in my stomach and the gash on my arm. I can feel many others. There's another gash on my chest and another going down my right leg. Then there's various but smaller, cuts and bruises everywhere. Suddenly feeling very tired I lean heavily on my sword. Soon I feel Noctis's presence near me and I look over.

He has concern in his eyes. As I scan over his body I take in his injuries. He seems like he's well, except he's limping. Trying my best to steady my breath I ask him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm only as fine as I can be. I have three bullets in my back and a couple cuts and bruises. Although I'm more concerned about you Zeno." Even though the bullets must hurt him, he doesn't show the pain I know he's feeling. I've always admired his strength.

"Well. I have two bullets lodged in my stomach.. A gash on my left arm. I also have two deep cuts, one across my chest, the other going down my leg. Other than that there's just b-" My eyes widen as I suddenly cut off. I can't breath. I let out a slight gasping sound as my lungs try to inhale air in vain. My vision turns dark as I reach out for Noctis, falling in his arms. When my vision does go black however, I know no more.

**~-~-~-~-~-(Line Break)-~-~-~-~-~-**

My eyes widen in sheer terror as I see that he isn't breathing when I lay him down. "Zeno? Love?" After not getting a response I lean down and put my mouth over his exhaling. I watch from the corner of my eye as his chest swells, as I take my mouth away and listen to his heart beat it deflates. Then, repeating this a couple times he finally resumes breathing on his own. I breath a sigh of relief and sit there for a second. Then I get up and I gently pick him up bridal style, and begin our long trek to the distant hospital.

I honestly have no idea how many times I stumble and wince on the way to the hospital. Or how many times Zeno would groan, or even cry out in his sleep. I have no clue how many people we passed, as they were shocked by the 'state of their king and the disgrace in his arms'. No wonder of how many tall buildings I passed. Only that I knew that I had to get Zeno to the hospital, and fast. I didn't care much for my injuries. They were almost non-existent compared to his.

Soon I'm engulfed in white and the woman at the receptionists desk looks up in surprise at me. I manage to rasp out, "Please… Help him" And doctors immediately rush up to us. Three of them go up with Zeno while another three come to me, asking me if I'm okay. I don't even get an answer out before I pass out cold.

My eyes snap open, feeling that something isn't right. As I see a nurse walk past my room I all out, "Excuse me." after she steps in asking if I needed something I ask her about the condition of Zeno.

"Zeno who sir?" I could see in her eyes that she knew who I was talking about. She just didn't want to answer. I glare at her."Zeno Salvator. I brought him in here. I would like to know of his conditions." Truthfully I'm worried. The nurse obviously cannot tell. Why else would I ask about him?"Oh. Him. Well, he's healing and is asleep right now. Unfortunately he is next door. If you want to be moved to another wing I understand." I wasn't surprised by her rudeness. It just aggravated me more.

"Are my wounds healed?" I asked her. Regardless I was going to check on him but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes My Lord. You've been unconscious for three weeks." At that my eyes didn't widen.

"Thank you miss." I got up, slowly, still being stiff and promptly walked passed her. As I entered his room my step faltered. He was wrapped with bandages on his arms, chest, neck, and forehead as far as I could see. His eyes were open but were staring blankly upwards. They looked to be Purple mixed with a cloudy grey instead of his normal beautiful dark purple. I walked further and gently said, "Zeno? Are you feeling any better hon?"

For a minute I thought he didn't hear me. But he looked over at me slowly and with a shuddering breath mumbled, "No… Noctis… It hurts." When I say by his bed and I put my hand over his to ask were it hurt he said, "Everywhere… But goodness… My stomach hurts so much… Noctis… Make it go away…" Then when I questioned him if they gave him medicine yet for the pain, he just barely shook his head before wincing.

"Sit tight for a minute, okay?" I ask him. He gives a small nod and I walk out fuming. They didn't even give him medicine for his pain? "Nurse?" I growled out at a passing woman in white. "May I speak with you?" She came over and I immediately questioned her. "Are you one of Zeno Salvator's nurses?" She nodded slowly. "Then, please, tell me, and be honest, why has he not been given any medicine at all? Can't you tell he is in pain?"

"I.. I couldn't tell he was in pain. Would you like me to give him some now?" I glared at her more and nodded. Then, I followed her and Zeno looked over as we walked in. By now he was shaking. He had even bitten his lip until he drew blood.

**~-~-~-~-~-(Line Break)-~-~-~-~-~-**

Goodness… The pain. Its intolerable. Every inch on my body hurts and I can only take it in silence. Silent agony. That's something I've dealt with a lot. Where absolutely everywhere hurts and you cant groan in pain, or even twitch your fingers. The kind of pain that your rendered completely powerless against. It takes a lot of medicine to dull the pain even a fraction. This is the kind that I wouldn't even… wish on my worst enemy, no matter what they could have done. Instead of it going away, it just gets worse. It leaves me painfully gasping for breath. Its ruthless, merciless, unforgiving, _tormenting_. I hate it, I hate it, and I just want Noctis to take it all away.

I look over to see Noctis walk in with a nurse following him. Without a word she puts something in the IV and walks out. Noctis closes the door and the medicine starts to finally kick in. I send him a grateful look at he smiles a bit at me. As I get drowsy and start to fall asleep I hear Noctis whisper, "It'll be okay Zeno… We'll be okay."

**~-~-~-~-~-(Line Break)-~-~-~-~-~-**

_It surprises me how short it looks. This was 3 pages on word processor.. Now, it barely looks like one. Oh well.  
Comment. Review. Anything. Just tell me if you like it or hate it.  
__Flames are welcome! Give suggestions if you wish. _


	3. The not so bad AN?

So this is what it's like to write an AN for a story hm?

No, this isn't a bad AN… At least, I think it isn't?

Well, I'm just posting this to say that I'm putting this on a short Hiatus.

For the sake that I feel as if people think I abandoned this.

I DIDN'T. I SWEAR.

The notebooks sitting right next to me that I write this in.

I'm just waiting for a plot bullet to hit me in the head. Epically.

And like, since its summer I should right more?

If I don't die of heat...

I have a few ideas.. That I'm sort of writing..

We'll just have to see where this takes me.

Uhm.. So..

Don't hate me?

-shot-

_-Alexis_


End file.
